Human bone, a hard connective tissue consisting of cells embedded in an extracellular matrix of mineralized ground substance and collagen fibers, (Stedman's Medical Dictionary, Williams & Wilkins, Baltimore, Md. (1995)), is the most frequently transplanted tissue in humans. J. M. Lane et al. Current Approaches to Experimental Bone Grafting, 18 Orthopedic Clinics of North America (2) 213 (1987). In the United States alone more than 100,000 bone graft or implant procedures are performed every year to repair or to replace osseous defects resulting from trauma, infection, congenital malformation, or malignancy. Id.
Bone grafts and implants are often formed of autologous bone. Id. Transplantable autologous bone tissue for large defects, particularly in children, is often unavailable, however. Id. In addition, autologous bone transplantation may result in postoperative morbidity such as pain, hemorrhage, wound problems, cosmetic disability, infection or nerve damage at the donor site. Id. Further, difficulties in fabricating the desired functional shape from the transplanted autologous bone tissue may result in less than optimal filling of the bone defect. Id.
Alternatively, much of the structure and many of the properties of original bone tissue may be retained in transplants through use of heterograft or xenograft materials, that is, tissue from a different species than the graft recipient. In the area of soft tissues, for example, tendons or ligaments from cows or other animals are covered with a synthetic mesh and transplanted into a heterologous host in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,833. Flat tissues such as pig pericardia are also disclosed as being suitable for heterologous transplantation in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,833. Bovine peritoneum fabricated into a biomaterial suitable for prosthetic heart valves, vascular grafts, burn and other wound dressings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,593. Bovine, ovine, or porcine blood vessel xenografts are disclosed in WO 84/03036. None of these disclosures describe the use of a xenograft for bone replacement, however.
Once implanted in an individual, a xenograft provokes immunogenic reactions such as chronic and hyperacute rejection of the xenograft, however. In particular, bone xenografts may result in increased rates of fracture, resorption and nonunion secondary to immunologic rejection.
The term “chronic rejection”, as used herein, refers to an immunological reaction in an individual against a xenograft being implanted into the individual. Typically, chronic rejection is mediated by the interaction of IgG natural antibodies in the serum of the individual receiving the xenograft and carbohydrate moieties expressed on cells, and/or cellular and/or extracellular matrices of the xenograft. For example, transplantation of cartilage xenografts from nonprimate mammals (e.g., porcine or bovine origin) into humans is primarily prevented by the interaction between the IgG natural anti-Gal antibody present in the serum of humans with the carbohydrate structure Galα1-3Galβ1-4G1cNAc-R (α-galactosyl or α-gal epitope) expressed in the xenograft. K. R. Stone et al., Porcine and bovine cartilage transplants in cynomolgus monkey: I. A model for chronic xenograft rejection, 63 Transplantation 640-645 (1997); U. Galili et al., Porcine and bovine cartilage transplants in cynomolgus monkey: II. Changes in anti-Gal response during chronic rejection, 63 Transplantation 646-651 (1997). In chronic rejection, the immune system typically responds within one to two weeks of implantation of the xenograft.
In contrast with “chronic rejection”, “hyper acute rejection” as used herein, refers to the immunological reaction in an individual against a xenograft being implanted into the individual, where the rejection is typically mediated by the interaction of IgM natural antibodies in the serum of the individual receiving the xenograft and carbohydrate moieties expressed on cells. This interaction activates the complement system causing lysis of the vascular bed and stoppage of blood flow in the receiving individual within minutes to two to three hours.
The term “extracellular matrix or matrices”, as used herein, refer to an extracellular bone matrix of mineralized ground substance and collagen fibers. Stedman's Medical Dictionary, Williams & Wilkins, Baltimore, Md. (1995).
Xenograft materials may be chemically treated to reduce immunogenicity prior to implantation into a recipient. For example, glutaraldehyde is used to cross-link or “tan” xenograft tissue in order to reduce its antigenicity, as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,593. Other agents such as aliphatic and aromatic diamine compounds may provide additional crosslinking through the side chain carboxyl groups of aspartic and glutamic acid residues of the collagen polypeptide. Glutaraldehyde and diamine tanning also increases the stability of the xenograft tissue.
Xenograft tissues may also be subjected to various physical treatments in preparation for implantation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,593 discloses subjecting xenograft tissue to mechanical strain by stretching to produce a thinner and stiffer biomaterial for grafting. Tissue for allograft transplantation is commonly cryopreserved to optimize cell viability during storage, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,741; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,850; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,313; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,660. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,741 discloses that freezing tissues causes mechanical injuries to cells therein because of extracellular or intracellular ice crystal formation and osmotic dehydration.